Momento incómodo
by Brinella
Summary: ... que según los afectados no debería haber ocurrido nunca. Si esto seguía así, Naruto iba a tener que considerar el plantear algunas reclamaciones a su karma, que parecía haberse equivocado de persona. Sasuke x Naruto


_Esto lleva bastante tiempo en mi ordenador, esperando el día adecuado para publicarse, y tuve que rehacerlo varias veces por culpa de ciertos accidentes (la mayoría culpa mía), así que el aspecto dista bastante del original (que era mucho, pero que mucho más corto). Pero como nadie lo leyó nunca, tampoco es que importe xDD_

_**Disclaimer**: No se me ocurre algo gracioso que poner, así que sólo diré que, obviamente (como si alguien lo dudara), Naruto no es mío._

_**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto/ Naruto x Sasuke_

_**Clasificación**: Mmm... yo diría que T_

_**Advertencias**: ¿Posible aburrimiento cuenta? También alguna que otra palabrota y ciertas actividades mínimamente explícitas._

_Para **Ang97** con todo mi corazón. Siento no poder hacer uno de Durarara!, pero es que no me sale (^_^;). Aún así, espero que te guste éste por lo menos. ¡Disfruta de tu cumpleaños!_

* * *

—Ése es perfecto, Sakura.

Sakura miró dubitativa el traje que sostenía entre las manos mientras Naruto sonreía e intentaba parecer interesado. Ya llevaba más de tres horas viendo prenda tras prenda salir del armario -aunque por lo que a él respectaba ahí dentro también podría haber una tienda de ropa, porque la cantidad de ropa que emergía del guardarropa sencillamente, no era normal-, y su atención disminuía exponencialmente al mismo tiempo que aumentaba el tamaño de la triste pila de ropa desechada que estaba al lado de la cama.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó, indecisa.

—¡Por supuesto!

Frunciendo el ceño, la chica pareció pensar durante unos instantes, hasta que sacudió la cabeza y tiró el conjunto al suelo, que aterrizó junto a un bonito vestido azul marino -no es que Naruto supiera mucho de estas cosas, de todos modos. Ahora que se lo preguntaba, ¿qué demonios hacía él allí?-. Resignado a estar allí toda la tarde, suspiró, cerró los ojos y se tumbó en la cama, donde hacía rato que se había sentado. Se extrañó al no oír más sonidos de frenética busca de ropa, pero entonces sintió como el colchón se movía y abrió sus ojos. Sakura se había tirado en la cama boca abajo y temblaba levemente. Naruto abrió la boca, sorprendido, y luego de dudar un momento, le tocó el hombro con suavidad.

—Erm... ¿Sakura?

—No voy a ir, no tengo nada para ponerme —dijo ella con voz ahogada.

—No es por mal, Sakura, pero tienes más ropa en ese armario de la que yo he tenido en toda mi vida.

—¡Ése no es el problema! ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? —la chica soltó un gruñido de frustración y se giró para mirarlo directamente a la cara—. ¡Nada de lo que tengo sirve! ¡Se burlarán de mí!

—Sakura —intentó razonar Naruto—, eres preciosa y todo te sienta genial; cualquier cosa que te pongas irá bien.

La chica lo miró como si hubiera dicho la cosa más estúpida del planeta y luego volvió a su posición anterior.

—Sakura... —empezó Naruto.

Ella lo ignoró.

—Vamos, Sakura, no te pongas así.

Ella lo siguió ignorando. Naruto sintió cómo su enojo, que llevaba reprimiendo dos horas y treinta y siete minutos -vale, no llevaba la cuenta, pero quedaba mejor así- le soltaba la lengua. Imaginó que si fuera un dibujo animado, ahora mismo tendría un par de hinchadas venitas expuestas claramente en su frente.

—¡Sakura, por Dios, no es más que ropa! ¡De todos modos nadie se va a fijar en ti! —explotó al final. E inmediatamente se arrepintió al ver cómo su amiga se tensaba de pronto. Mierda—. Ay, no, lo siento mucho, no quería decir eso...

—Cállate, Naruto.

El chico rubio la obedeció sin rechistar, pues sabía que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Los dos estuvieron bastante rato en silencio, simplemente escuchando el sonido de sus respiraciones, y cuando Naruto creyó que ya era seguro hablar, preguntó:

—Entonces, ¿irás?

Y una almohada en la cara fue su respuesta. Naruto gruñó, se levantó de la cama, colocándose de espaldas a Sakura y cruzó los brazos, adoptando una pose tensa -fingida, hay que añadir-.

—Muy bien —declaró con solemnidad—; si tú no vas, entonces yo tampoco.

Eso sirvió para que Sakura emergiera de las sábanas y levantase la cabeza, horrorizada.

—¡Pero si llevas meses queriendo ir allí!

—¿Y?

—¿Cómo que "y"? —le reprochó Sakura—. ¡Naruto!

—Ya te lo he dicho; si mi mejor amiga no va conmigo, entonces no voy —anunció Naruto, y se sentó en el suelo al estilo indio.

—Pero...

—Y ya no hay más que hablar —la interrumpió él.

Sakura se mordió los labios, pensativa, y luego dejó caer los hombros, derrotada.

—Te odio —dijo con voz lastimera.

Naruto sonrió, sabiendo lo que significaba aquello.

—No es cierto; me adoras.

Ella bufó y rodó los ojos. El chico le dirigió la sonrisa más deslumbrante que pudo y le dio unos golpecitos con el codo. Ella enterró la cabeza en una almohada.

—Sakura...

—¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! —gritó Sakura, fastidiada—. ¡Iré! ¿Estás contento?

—Mucho —respondió Naruto, sonriente—. Anímate, mujer, será genial, ya lo verás.

—Como no lo sea plantearé una reclamación.

Naruto soltó una risita. Entonces se acercó al montón de ropa y rebuscó hasta encontrar lo que quería. Sakura levantó la vista y miró a Naruto, curiosa. El chico sacó dos vestidos de los primeros que sacó su amiga del armario, cuando aún prestaba atención, y se los enseñó.

—¿El azul o el rojo? —preguntó, con la mejor sonrisa que pudo conseguir, pero que aún así se veía bastante falsa.

Ella apreció el intento y le sonrió en respuesta.

* * *

—Esto no es tan divertido como yo imaginaba —dijo Sakura, molesta, aunque sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos.

Y la razón era la ensordecedora música a todo volumen que hacía que tus tímpanos se planteasen seriamente la posibilidad de estallar, pero que no lo hacían porque tenían la vaga sospecha de que aquello sería un poco contraproducente. Tampoco es que pudieran hacerlo, de todos modos. Sakura consideró la posibilidad de dejar de pensar como si cada parte de su cuerpo fuera independiente y su único objetivo en la vida fuera causarle cuantas más incomodidades mejor. Pero aquello era bastante difícil cuando tu pie latía con un dolor sordo -a eso habría que echarle la culpa a un hombre muy gordo que no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer que pisar dedos de los pies ajenos- y tus costillas habían decidido aprisionarse contra tus pulmones con la esperanza de que así evitarían los dolorosos codazos que les daba la gente al querer pasar. Todo completamente inútil, por cierto.

Sakura se abrió paso por entre la multitud hasta la barra y se sentó en uno de los dos taburetes milagrosamente libres, soltando un suspiro de alivio. Inmediatamente después Naruto emergió de la marea de cuerpos en movimiento y se sentó en el otro taburete a su lado. Sakura parpadeó y comprobó que sí, efectivamente Naruto tenía una gran sonrisa plasmada en la cara y se veía como si realmente se estuviera divirtiendo, al contrario que ella. Aún no se había echado un vistazo a sí misma, pero tenía el presentimiento de que su cabello, antes cuidadosamente peinado, ahora resaltaba en su desorden, y de que sus ropas lucían arrugadas y sucias -eso siempre que el tipo que había derramado su bebida en la pista al final le hubiera salpicado, nunca se sabía-.

Al final resultaba que no debería haber escogido ninguna prenda de su armario, sino un conjunto resistente y que le sirviera para infiltrarse entre la multitud sin salir razonablemente herida. Ropa de campo de batalla, de hecho.

Entonces sintió un leve toque en el hombro y dio un respingo. No se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado sumida en sus pensamientos. Se giró y se fijó en su amigo, quien gesticulaba exageradamente con la boca.

—¿Qué? —gritó Sakura, intentando hacerse oír entre el barullo.

Naruto pareció rendirse en lo que sea que hubiera estado haciendo y se señaló a sí mismo, después a la barra y luego a la chica. Sakura arrugó el ceño con confusión.

—¿Qué? —repitió, mucho más alto, tanto que el hombre que estaba sentado a su izquierda se volteó y la miró con curiosidad antes de retomar la conversación -¿cómo diablos lo hacía?- con el camarero.

Naruto volvió a apuntar con el dedo a la barra y luego hizo como si su mano fuera una botella y estuviera bebiendo de ella. Sakura entendió en el acto y negó con la cabeza.

—Yo no bebo.

Pero la cara de Naruto se iluminó con una brillante sonrisa y se giró para ordenar las bebidas al camarero. Sakura se alarmó e intentó impedírselo, pero al final se resignó a su suerte. Con sinceridad, o Naruto simplemente la había ignorado o era tan estúpido como para no entender el universal gesto de mover la cabeza de izquierda a derecha -o viceversa, depende de cada quién- para expresar negación. Y conociendo a Naruto, Sakura no estaba muy segura de cuál de las opciones era la correcta.

El camarero les dejó dos copas llenas de un sospechoso líquido verde y luego le guiñó un ojo a Sakura antes de irse a atender el pedido de otro cliente. Sakura se sonrojó de sorpresa y se escondió detrás de su bebida. Sus fosas nasales captaron el olor que surgía del vaso y su nariz se arrugó con desagrado. Puaj. La chica rotó en su asiento y su mirada cayó en Naruto, quien bebía aquel repugnante líquido como si fuera al mismísimo néctar de los dioses. Como decía su madre, para gustos, colores.

Sakura aprovechó el momento en el que Naruto se levantó y volvió a la muchedumbre -había intentado explicarle el porqué, pero después de infructuosos intentos lo dejó estar- para, con un rápido movimiento digno de un ninja, intercambiar su copa con la vacía de su vecino de al lado. Dicho vecino se quedó mirando su bebida con perplejidad, pero luego se encogió de hombros como si aquello realmente no importara. Sakura soltó una risita que el camarero compartió, pues había visto su despliegue de velocidad. La chica volvió a sonrojarse al verse descubierta, pero el chico le indicó con la cabeza que no tenía importancia y le envió una cálida sonrisa, que Sakura correspondió.

Justo entonces alguien la agarró de un brazo y la levantó con brusquedad. Sakura se preparó para soltarle unas cuantas verdades a quien aún seguía agarrando su brazo -aunque por culpa de la música infernal no pudiera oírlas. Aunque daba igual, la intención era lo que contaba-, pero se detuvo al ver quién estaba en frente de ella. No fue Naruto, ni su sonrisa de disculpa, la que causó que sus neuronas dejasen de funcionar por causa de la impresión, sino el chico que estaba detrás de él, quien miraba a su alrededor como si su sola presencia fuera un regalo. Cosa que, de hecho, pensó Sakura, era.

El joven tenía un sedoso y brillante cabello negro, elevado en un curioso peinado por la parte de atrás, pero que caía elegantemente sobre su frente por delante. Su tez era blanca, y a simple vista, impoluta. Su boca, en este momento fruncida en un rictus de desagrado, era fina, y si la falta de arrugas era una prueba, poco acostumbrada a sonreír. Pero lo que más destacaba en su rostro eran los ojos, oscuros, negros, potentes, que observaban con indiferencia a su alrededor, pero a los que no se les escapaba nada.

Y realmente Sakura pensó que debería dejar de leer esas estúpidas novelas rosas que le llenaban la cabeza con cursilerías. Aunque había que admitir que el tío estaba bueno. Mucho.

Naruto indicó por gestos que el chico venía con él y luego le dirigió una sonrisa a Sakura. El tío bueno rodó los ojos y le tendió una mano a Sakura. Ella se la estrechó y contuvo el aliento ante lo que esperaba que fuera un choque intenso y lleno de escalofríos. No sintió nada. Bueno, exceptuando el calor corporal que cualquier otra persona tendría. Incluso diría que su palma estaba un poco sudada.

—Soy Sasuke, encantado.

Increíble, ¿cómo diablos se las había arreglado para hacerse oír? Y qué voz más bonita, por cierto.

—S-sak-kura —tartamudeó la chica con dificultad. Genial, ¿cuándo se había vuelto tartaja, que ni cuenta se había dado? Bueno, de todos modos no importaba, porque dudaba que Sasuke la hubiera entendido. Algo bueno tenía que tener esa horrible música.

Después de esa pequeña presentación, el chico la ignoró y pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Naruto, susurrándole algo al oído, causando que éste estallara en ruidosas -o al menos eso suponía ella- carcajadas. Naruto le dio amistosamente un codazo en el tórax y luego volvió a la pista de baile mientras le hacía señas para que le siguiera. Sasuke hizo una mueca, asegurándose de que Naruto no podía verlo, se frotó casi inconscientemente el lugar donde Naruto lo había golpeado "de broma" y se unió a él en la multitud. Y Sakura intentó ignorar el hecho de que habían pasado de ella por completo y se volvió en su asiento, jugueteando con su copa vacía.

—¿Quieres bailar, nena? —le susurró una voz al oído, e inmediatamente después captó el desagradable olor del alcohol barato. Sakura se apartó con aspereza y vio por el rabillo del ojo a un hombre de unos veintipocos años, tambaleándose sobre sus pies, con una mano extendida hacia ella y una sonrisa estúpida en la cara.

Sakura agitó la mano y le indicó que se fuera por donde hubiera venido. El hombre se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia sus amigos, que estaban un poco más lejos, bebiendo y riéndose estruendosamente. Pero no lo suficientemente lejos como para que Sakura no escuchara lo que el tipo les decía a sus compañeros. Bueno, ella y toda persona en varios metros a la redonda.

—Total, tampoco estaba tan buena —gritó con su voz de borracho. Y sus amigos saltaron en estrepitosas carcajadas seguidas por varios ruidos obscenos -que afortunadamente Sakura no pudo oír, aunque las grotescas muecas que hacían ya eran suficiente como para revolverle la tripas a cualquiera-.

Varias personas dejaron lo que estaban haciendo -fuera lo que fuese- y se giraron para verla con diversión. El calor se expandió rápidamente por sus mejillas, y para ocultarlo ignoró las miradas y se centró en su copa. Estúpidos borrachos malolientes. Si no fueran tantos los que estaban con él, habría cogido al imbécil y le habría dado tal puñetazo que su nariz se habría roto y se habría quedado irreparable. Y después de una certera patada tal vez otras cosas también habrían quedado irreparables.

Resultó que aquellos pensamientos menguaron su horrible estado de ánimo, y pensó que, decididamente, su primera vez en una discoteca, y aún por encima, en la más conocida y exclusiva de Konoha -aunque por la cantidad de elementos que pululaban por ahí, empezaba a dudarlo-, había resultado ser un auténtico fiasco. Lo cual no era una sorpresa si tenemos en cuenta que el amigo que vilmente la había manipulado para ir se había largado con el único chico que valía la pena de todo el club. Aunque habría sido peor si Naruto hubiera sido una chica, porque entonces hubiesen estado muy claras sus intenciones.

Un vaso se estrelló bruscamente en la barra, delante de ella, salpicando un poco a su alrededor. Sakura alzó la vista y su mirada se posó en el camarero, que le enviaba una sonrisa de disculpa. Ella aún no había abierto la boca -aunque poco podía decir, o más bien, nada- cuando el chico ya se había agachado y cogido un trapo de alguna parte y lo había pasado por la bebida derramada. Cuando acabó, el camarero abrió la boca y gesticuló exageradamente para que Sakura le leyera los labios. "_De parte de la casa". _

Oh.

Y entonces el chico se fue antes de que a Sakura le diera tiempo de corresponder a su sonrisa por lo menos. La copa estaba delante de ella, repleta de algún líquido que por culpa de las luces fluorescentes Sakura no pudo identificar. Le dio una probadita experimental, sorprendiéndose ante el buen sabor que tenía. Tendría que preguntarle después qué era, así al menos cuando volviera a un lugar como éste -si es que lo hacía- sabría qué pedir.

Estuvo mirando a la gente bailar mientras bebía, considerando la posibilidad de unirse a ellos, pero luego lo descartó al ver al gordo de antes sin camiseta, chorreando sudor y pisando a la gente por toda la pista. Así que mejor se quedaba donde estaba. No, mejor se iba, porque su acompañante para la noche la había dejado plantada y se estaba aburriendo como una ostra. Hizo una mueca al oír la nueva canción, con la letra imposible de distinguir pero con un ritmo horrible, y se levantó de su taburete y le hizo señas a otro camarero para pagar las bebidas que Naruto había pedido. Negó con la cabeza para sí misma. Ya le cobraría luego, y con intereses. Muchos.

Un camarero distinto al que la había atendido antes la vio y se acercó a ella. Sakura ya había sacado el dinero del bolsillo de su pantalón -menos que no se había puesto un vestido al final-, pero el chico de repente salió corriendo y volvió casi inmediatamente arrastrando al camarero de antes por el brazo. Cuando estuvieron ella y los dos chicos frente a frente el camarero nuevo le dio un codazo al otro y luego le guiñó un ojo antes de irse a atender el pedido de otro cliente. El chico cogió con brusquedad los billetes que Sakura aún tenía en la mano y fue a la caja para coger el cambio. Sakura observó confundida como él se lo daba sin mirarla a los ojos y viéndose notablemente sonrojado. Dios, pensó alarmada, ¿acaso se le veía algo? Bajó la mirada apresuradamente para verse a sí misma, y comprobó con alivio que toda la ropa estaba donde se suponía que debía estar. Cuando levantó la vista el chico ya se había ido. Sakura se encogió de hombros y sin mirar se metió el cambio en el bolsillo donde llevaba el teléfono móvil. Era hora de largarse. Buscaría a Naruto para decirle que ella se marchaba y luego al llegar a casa se daría una larga ducha para quitarse todo el sudor que llevaba acumulado por culpa de la combinación de una gran masa de cuerpos calientes y un espacio cerrado.

Se levantó con gracia y paseó la vista por la pista, buscando el tan fácilmente detectable pelo rubio, pero no encontró nada. Chasqueó la lengua y decidió que tampoco es que valiera tanto la pena comerse el coco por ese tonto desagradecido. Muy bien, primero iría al baño para arreglarse un poco y luego se iría de ese infierno ruidoso y caluroso.

Mientras buscaba una salida esquivó bailarines, gente que creían que lo eran -que no es lo mismo-, gogós, machos en celo y algún que otro despistado que no sabía muy bien donde estaba -no los culpaba, aquel sitio era enorme-. Veloces lásers creaban secuencias complejas y figuras psicodélicas que cambiaban de forma y de color y que hacían casi imposible distinguir nada. Con mucho esfuerzo llegó hasta una pared, jadeando, y vio con alivio la rampa que llevaba al piso de arriba, desde donde se accedía a la salida. Dios, el sitio estaba muy mal estructurado. Subió y llegó hasta arriba, desde donde se podía ver toda la pista de baile. Probó a buscar a Naruto otra vez, pero volvió a fracasar en el intento. Justo entonces salió del alto techo lo que parecía ser ¿confeti? de color blanco, cayendo sobre la agitada multitud. Menos mal que ella no estaba allí, o habría tenido que estar horas para quitarse esa mierda del cabello y... ¡¿por qué diablos no dejaban de parpadear las putas luces?!

Desde donde ella estaba podía ver perfectamente las plataformas de las bailarinas casi colgadas encima de la pista y se estremeció ante la poca ropa que llevaban. No quería pecar de mojigata -bueno, tal vez un poco sí-, pero esto era a lo más que iba a llegar. La próxima vez probaría con una pequeña discoteca cerca su casa, no con esa monstruosidad. Todo era por culpa de Naruto y sus malditas ganas de mover el trasero por todas las discotecas de la ciudad. Y, cómo no, para la más grande y exclusiva tenía que elegir como acompañante a su pobre amiga Sakura, que se pasaba la vida metida en la biblioteca, estudiando para la carrera de medicina. Quién le mandaría a ella meterse donde no debía.

Marchó por un pasillo con las paredes cubiertas por espejos, donde chicas -y algún que otro chico- se recolocaban la ropa y comprobaban que el maquillaje no se hubiese corrido. Para su inmenso alivio, las luces estaban encendidas y podía ver claramente por dónde pisaba. Aprovechó ya que estaba allí para peinarse un poco el pelo con los dedos, colocarse bien la camiseta y alisar las arrugas. Ahora que se miraba bien, el tipo de la otra vez no había llegado a mancharla con su bebida. Menos mal. Después de unos instantes para chequearse el cuerpo completo en el espejo, siguió el pasillo, giró a la izquierda y cruzó una puerta, llegando a un amplio corredor con varias puertas a los lados. Oh no, ¿por dónde estaba la salida? No recordaba haber pasado por ahí cuando entró con Naruto.

Intentó abrir la primera puerta, pero estaba cerrada. Entonces lo intentó con la siguiente y volvió a fallar. Solamente en la quinta puerta de la pared de la derecha tuvo suerte. Cuando la abrió y se asomó dentro, vio con sorpresa lo que parecía ser un camerino. Iba a entrar para examinar más las cosas cuando sintió cómo una mano la agarraba del hombro sin cuidado y la sacaba de la habitación.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le gruñó un hombre de pelo canoso antes de cerrar la puerta del camerino—. ¡Solamente está permitido el paso a los bailarines!

Sakura se deshizo del brazo que la sujetaba mediante un empujón.

—Entonces, ¿qué hace usted aquí? —preguntó ella de vuelta, puesto que era evidente que nadie en su sano juicio querría ver a aquel hombre menear sus caderas en una plataforma. El solo pensamiento hizo estremecer a Sakura. Sin embargo el comentario no pareció gustarle al hombre, quien, frunciendo el ceño con irritación, la empujó sin avisar hacia el final del pasillo y la condujo a lo que parecían ser unas escaleras de emergencias. Antes de que ella pudiera protestar por el rudo comportamiento -tal vez no debería haber usado el sarcasmo, después de todo-, el hombre cerró la puerta y Sakura oyó el sonido de una llave haciendo "clic" en la cerradura. Suspiró. Bueno, ahora no le quedaba más remedio que bajar, o subir, hasta lograr salir de allí. Genial.

Desde aquel tramo de las escaleras aún podía oír el sonido de la música retumbando en las paredes, y decidió que, dado que la pista estaba en el piso de abajo, lo más sensato sería ir para arriba. Después de subir el siguiente tramo de escaleras, se sorprendió al descubrir que no había una puerta, sino dos.

Justo cuando iba a probar a ver si estaba abierta la de la izquierda, ésta se abrió y tres hombres riéndose y fumando pasaron por ella. El que iba al frente se paró de pronto al ver que Sakura estaba delante de él, y la chica se sonrojó.

—Er, yo... yo mejor me voy por aquí —dijo antes de desaparecer por la otra puerta. Los hombres se miraron entre sí hasta que uno de ellos se encogió de hombros y bajó por las escaleras, y apenas unos momentos después los otros dos lo siguieron.

Sakura suspiró y se pateó a sí misma mentalmente por comportarse como una estúpida. Apartándose el pelo de los ojos, echó un vistazo al lugar donde había acabado. El corredor estaba bastante oscuro y había varias puertas -cómo no- a cada lado. No distinguía el final del pasillo. La luz provenía de algunas lámparas en la pared diseminadas de manera regular, que proporcionaban una extraña iluminación anaranjada. El lugar estaba sorprendentemente silencioso para estar donde estaba, es decir, una discoteca, aunque se oían extraños murmullos de vez en cuando.

Mirando dubitativa a una de las puertas, Sakura inspiró hondo y la entreabrió para echar un vistazo. Lamentablemente, la vista con la que se encontró hizo que sin querer la puerta se abriese del todo.

Oh.

_Oh._

Bueno, eso al menos explicaba los ruidos. Viendo que al parecer la pareja estaba tan... eh... ocupada como para darse cuenta de su presencia, Sakura pensó que lo mejor era desaparecer y hacer como si ella nunca hubiera estado allí, pero un destello de un familiar rubio la detuvo. No. No podía ser. Imposible. ¡¿Naruto?!

Dicha pareja se detuvo de repente, y se oyó un "plop" antes de que los dos la miraran con los ojos desorbitados. Sakura se dio cuenta entonces de que debía haber dicho lo último en voz alta. Durante unos instantes se quedaron así, sin hablar, paralizados, hasta que tomaron conciencia de su alrededor y tanto Naruto como Sakura se sonrojaron furiosamente. El chico rubio inmediatamente se incorporó y se limpió la boca con la manga de la chaqueta a toda prisa, y su compañero se subió y abrochó los pantalones. Sakura apartó la vista.

—Esto... Sakura, no es lo que parece... —la voz de Naruto, bastante ronca, se fue apagando hasta que el final de la frase, obviamente falsa, fue un murmullo casi inaudible.

—Yo... yo creo que... —balbuceó Sakura, sin saber a dónde mirar, con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad en el pecho—, creo que será mejor que me vaya.

A Naruto no le dio tiempo a formar otra excusa antes de que la chica se escabullera a una velocidad que hubiera dejado pasmado a cualquier deportista profesional. Entonces se dispuso a perseguirla, pero un brazo lo detuvo.

—¡Suéltame, teme! —le espetó Naruto con furia.

—Quizá primero quieras resolver un problemita —le dijo Sasuke, mordiéndose la mejilla y con una mueca extraña en la cara.

Naruto bajó la vista y de inmediato se subió la cremallera abierta de los vaqueros y se colocó las ropas, aunque no consiguió quitarse el aspecto desaliñado. Le envió una insidiosa mirada a su compañero, quien elevó las cejas en un gesto sardónico.

—Bien, y ahora si me disculpas —declaró Naruto entre dientes—. Me voy antes de que a Sakura le dé un ataque de pánico.

Sasuke hizo una especie de sonido de asfixia, y se llevó la mano a la boca mientras Naruto le enviaba una mirada sospechosa. El chico le hizo un gesto para que se marchara, y Naruto se dio la vuelta; por desgracia, cuando dio el primer paso, se cayó y se golpeó la cara contra la alfombra. Sasuke hizo otro sonido dudoso y se agarró el estómago con las dos manos. Naruto se puso de rodillas con esfuerzo. Se le habían dormido las piernas por culpa de la última e incómoda posición en la que había estado largos minutos. Puto Sasuke.

Cuando movió la cabeza y echó un vistazo hacia atrás, descubrió a su novio con la cara congestionada, temblando y agarrándose el estómago con las dos manos mientras se apoyaba en la pared. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron con incredulidad, y luego con rabia.

—No te atrevas —le dijo con voz de acero.

Como respuesta Sasuke negó varias veces con la cabeza, pero no se movió de donde estaba.

—Ni se te ocurra, teme —pronunció Naruto, intentando levantarse. Se apoyó en una rodilla temblorosa y cogió impulso. Consiguió ponerse de pie con esfuerzo, sintiendo cómo la sangre retomaba la circulación en sus piernas y cómo un desagradable cosquilleo las recorría. Se tambaleó, pero logró mantenerse recto. Y entonces dio un paso hacia la puerta, volviendo a caerse a los pocos segundos.

Eso fue lo que necesitó Sasuke para estallar en enormes carcajadas que retumbaron en toda la habitación. El chico perdió el equilibrio y acabó sentado en el suelo, pero aún así siguió riéndose.

—Dios... deberías haber visto vuestras caras —dijo Sasuke mientras intentaba coger aire—. Creo que hemos traumatizado a la pobre chica.

Y de inmediato su inusual estallido de risa continuó. Naruto frunció el ceño y sus orejas se colorearon de rojo.

—¡No es gracioso! —chilló—. ¡Cállate, teme! ¡Deja de reírte! ¡Deja de reírte!

* * *

Sakura tomó aire en varios y sucesivos jadeos mientras se apretaba en el pecho el lugar donde un punzante dolor latía con fuerza. Después de... aquello había salido corriendo como una niñita asustada, y sin saber muy bien cómo ahora se encontraba fuera del local, bajo una farola. Los sonidos de la fiesta se podían percibir perfectamente, pero Sakura estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no los oyó.

No podía creerlo. Naruto, su mejor amigo, gay.

Bueno, ahora que lo pensaba bien, tal vez hubiera debido imaginarlo. Es decir, era evidente ahora que lo sabía. Las señales habían estado claras desde el principio.

Naruto nunca había tenido novia, y durante el instituto siempre había estado con ella y con Ino, y no con los otros chicos. Siempre la obligaba a ir con él a los partidos de fútbol de la escuela y muchas veces mencionaba que adoraba los pantalones cortos. Sakura recordó que siempre le había parecido extraño que lo dijera tan a menudo, porque ella no se acordaba de haberlo visto nunca con uno puesto...

Y aquellos chicos que a veces venían con él y que Naruto presentaba como sus _amigos, _y que a Sakura siempre le parecían todos muy pegajosos: pasándole un brazo por el hombro a Naruto, susurrándole al oído, tocándole la pierna mientras estaban en el cine y viceversa...

Vale, tal vez las señales estaban más que claras, no debería haber sido una sorpresa.

Sakura soltó un largo suspiro y pensó que al día siguiente iba a tener que hablar largo y tendido con su amigo. Se sacó el teléfono móvil del bolsillo para mirar la hora, y entonces el dinero que llevaba guardado allí se cayó al suelo; las monedas tintineando al chocar contra la acera. Cuando agarró los billetes antes de que salieran volando, descubrió algo blanco entre ellos: un papelito. Lo desdobló y lo desenvolvió con curiosidad, preguntándose cómo había llegado allí.

_"Yo creo que eres preciosa."_

Sakura se sonrojó hasta las orejas y una sonrisa involuntaria se asomó tímidamente a sus labios, al mismo tiempo que un inesperado pero agradable calorcillo se instalaba en su estómago. Un número de teléfono móvil estaba apuntado, junto con un nombre.

Bien, ahora tenía lo que probablemente sería una cita con un tal Lee y material de chantaje de por vida.

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

Tal vez debería hacerle caso a Naruto más a menudo. La noche al final sí que había sido productiva.

_Fin_

* * *

_A todo aquél que haya llegado hasta aquí, ¡muchísimas gracias! Y ya que estás, deja un review dejando tu opinión xDD_

_Bueno Ang-chan, ¿te gustó tu regalo de cumpleaños? Ya sé que es toda una sorpresa *guiño, guiño, codo, codo*._

_Te cantaría el cumpleaños feliz, pero mi voz es horrible y dudo que llegue hasta allí xDD_


End file.
